1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method of sensing a stream of urine or liquid upon a toilet, urinal surface or other liquid impacted surface and providing feedback relating to the accuracy, duration and intensity of the liquid stream for the purpose of monitoring, analysis, or entertainment.
2. Prior Art
Previously, prior art in this field included numerous inventions that allow a user to aim a stream of urine at a target in a toilet and register a score. U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,206 (2004) proposes a sensor in the toilet bowl or a sensor requiring installation of a protective shield in the toilet bowl. Complex electronics within the bowl are problematic because they are heavy and require a strong adhesive to affix to the bowl. Additionally, electronics in the bowl need robust and watertight housings that are expensive to replace when they fail due to exposure over time. Furthermore, the electronics will require a battery which, when out of energy, will involve an unhygienic removal and replacement operation considering its placement in a dirty toilet bowl.
Alternately, simple targets can be within the bowl but require a cumbersome wire or a set of wires leading into the bowl for signal transmission and power supply purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,454 (2004) shows an embodiment with a set of electronic devices in the toilet and a wire leading to a controller display outside the toilet. Such an embodiment would lead to the difficult-to-clean wire and the previously mentioned need for robust housing to protect sensitive electronics.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,211 (2000) uses audio analysis to detect the sound of the flushing toilet and trigger cleaning. It stops short of integrating such technology into a urine sensing entertainment system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,929 (2004) uses audio analysis to determine when the toilet should flush and how much water should be used to flush it. It also stops short of integrating such technology into a urine sensing entertainment system.